


Domesticity

by PrincessSelene04



Series: Random Joyfire Fics [2]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Jason Todd, Bisexual Roy Harper, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Idiots in Love, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Multi, Polyamory, Rating May Change, and that's exactly what im giving him, i guess?, joyfire - Freeform, lian harper is adorable as always, mention of kinks, not specific ones but the idea of them, she views jason and kori as her parents too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Even a year ago Jason couldn’t have imagined living a quiet life like this. Waking up in Kori and Roy’s arms, making breakfast for their daughter, even washing dishes with Kori felt so domestic, so different from anything he’d ever known.Granted, they were still heroes. They still fought aliens and drug dealers and killer clowns, but he’d never had this calm in between. It was always finish one mission then move onto the next.But this?This was nice.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Series: Random Joyfire Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721707
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Domesticity

Jason twisted beneath the cotton sheets of the king sized bed, moving closer to Kori. Despite the chill in the air, she made the room feel like they were on their island again instead of their shitty Gotham apartment in the middle of winter. He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, arms wrapping around her hips with Roy’s as he let out a content sigh.

He didn’t want to get out of bed. They had no missions for the next week, no obligations. They could stay home and lay in bed all day and--

Roy snored on the other side of Kori.

Jason frowned, lifting his head so he could peek over Kori’s shoulder at their boyfriend. Okay, he had to admit that Roy looked adorably ridiculous. He was drooling onto a pillow with both his and Kori’s orange hair covering his face. And he looked… peaceful. More peaceful than Jason had seen him look in a long time.

But he was _loud_.

Kori shifted slightly, drawing Jason’s attention down to her instead.

It took a few seconds, but her beautiful green eyes opened and met his gaze. Kori gave him a small smile. She reached up cup his cheek. “Good morning, Jason,” she whispered.

“Morning, princess.” He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Roytoy wake you up?”

“Yes. His snoring is most insufferable.”

Jason grunted. “Yeah. We should make him go to a sleep clinic one of these days.”

“You and I both know he is not going to visit a doctor any time soon.” She let go of Roy and turned around to face Jason. Her fingers tangled with his between their bodies. Roy’s arms stayed wrapped around Kori’s midsection.

“No, but I can hope, right?”

Kori smiled again and leaned in to kiss him. 

They were interrupted by little Lian walking through the bedroom door with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and sleep in her eyes. She made her way to the side of the bed Roy was on and shoved his shoulder gently. “Daddy,” the six year old said. She must have been too tired to notice Kori and Jason were awake, otherwise she would have gone to one of them.

“Hey Li-Li,” Jason said.

Her green eyes looked up at him as if she didn’t understand that an adult was awake. She blinked a few times like she was trying to wake herself up. “Papa, I’m hungry,” she said finally.

Jason smiled. He extracted himself from Kori’s arms, got out of bed, walked around it, and scooped Lian up into his arms. “What are you hungry for, baby girl?”

“Pancakes.”

“I think we can manage that. Let’s let daddy keep sleeping, okay?”

She yawned, the sound barely audible over her sleeping father’s snores. “Okay, papa. Can I have blueberries in them?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Actually,” Kori said as she too got out of bed. She walked around it and faced them. “We ran out of the berries of blue yesterday, but I can fly and get some.”

“Pleeeeeeeease, mama?” Lian gave Kori her best puppy eyes even though it was completely unnecessary. Kori already offered and she never went back on something like that. Nevertheless, Lian looked adorable.

Kori grinned, leaning over to kiss Lian’s forehead. “Of course, my love. Let me get changed and I will be on my way. Perhaps you and papa could start making the batter.”

“Will do, mama,” Jason said. He gave Kori a quick kiss then carried Lian out to the kitchen. Setting her on the cool counter, he started grabbing batter ingredients from the cabinets and fridge. “Flour, butter, eggs, milk… what am I missing, Li?”

“Blueberries!”

“Other than blueberries.”

She scrunched up her face, thinking once again. “Sugar?”

“That’s my girl. I knew I could count on you.” He pulled the sugar down from the cabinet too, setting it with the rest of the ingredients. He grabbed a large bowl, a whisk, and some measuring cups before deciding they had everything they needed. “You remember the recipe, Li?”

The six year old nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

“Good, because I don’t.” It was a little lie of course. He knew the recipe like he knew every scar on his body, like it was part of him, but it was fun to watch Lian help out. It made her feel grown up, like she was helpful and needed and important. She was all of those things and more.

By the time they finished mixing the batter, Kori returned with a pint of blueberries. “Should I wake our resident sleepy head?” she asked.

Jason shook his head. He poured some of the batter out onto the pan then held the blueberries out to Lian for her to drizzle some on. “Nah. He’s pretty tired since we were up so late, and it’s only nine.” 

All three of them were up late for a mission while Tim came over and babysat Lian. Really, they could have let someone else take it. Tim or Cass, even Damian could have handled it just fine on their own. But the outlaws took it and what’s done is done. 

When they got back afterwards and relieved Tim with a thanks and goodnight, their resident princess still had some… adrenaline left over. Lots to be exact. They stayed awake for another hour, tangled in each others arms. With how easy the mission was, it was safe to say the bruises on Jason’s skin weren’t from the fight, and were, in fact, hickies from his lovers.

“Very well.” Kori sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. She watched Jason and Lian make breakfast with a smile on her face. 

Lian may not have been related to Jason by blood, but she took after him far more than any of them acknowledged. Really she took after each of them in different ways. She enjoyed cooking and reading like Jason did, but also tinkering like Roy, and flying and learning like Kori. If the girl had wings, she’d be in the air all the time. 

There were some downsides though. Since all three of them had tempers, Lian did too. And when the little girl got mad? Boy, could she wreck havoc. Let’s just say they were all thankful tantrums were rare occurrence.

Jason set a plate with a few pancakes on it in front of Kori. “You alright? You look a little out of it.”

“Just lost in my thoughts,” she said with a smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, princess.”

Half an hour passed and they were done with breakfast. Kori and Jason scrubbed dishes while Lian watched cartoons in the living room. A plate of leftover pancakes stayed on the counter for Roy when he woke up. It was quiet, and calm, and Jason relished it.

Even a year ago he couldn’t have imagined living a quiet life like this. Waking up in Kori and Roy’s arms, making breakfast for their daughter, even washing dishes with Kori felt so domestic, so different from anything he’d ever known.

Granted, they were still heroes. They still fought aliens and drug dealers and killer clowns, but he’d never had this calm in between. It was always finish one mission then move onto the next.

But this?

This was nice.

He looked over at Kori, her glowing hair up in a messy bun while she wore one of his or Roy’s t-shirts and a pair of leggings and thought:

_Man, could I get used to this._

“You are staring, Jason,” she said. There was a smile on the corners of her lips that made his heart skip a beat. It was a mischievous smile, not a sweet, kind one. She was up to something.

“Can you blame me?”

“No.”

He watched her as she set the last pan in the drying rack before hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter. Jason pulled the plug from the sink then walked over to her. He settled his hands on her hips. Shifting the shirt--it was definitely his now that he got a better look at it--a little ways to the side, he pressed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Kori ran a hand through his hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp. “You were also lost in your thoughts.”

“A little,” Jason admitted.

“What were you thinking of?”

“How quiet and calm our lives have become. Relatively speaking of course.” He pressed another kiss to her shoulder. “It’s really nice.”

“It is.”

“What’s nice?”

Jason lifted his head from her shoulder to see Roy. He was already sitting at the breakfast bar and starting to dig into his pancakes. Of course he was. If Jason didn’t know any better he’d say the redhead at the counter was Wally West, not his boyfriend.

“How peaceful things have been lately,” Kori responded easily. “I must say, it’s a nice change.”

Roy chewed a bite of pancake, swallowed it. He cut another piece off with his fork but didn’t put it in his mouth yet. “Yeah. It’s good that we can spend more time with Lian. I was starting to worry she’d be an inch taller by the time we got back from some back to back missions.”

Jason smiled. “Not this time, Roytoy.” He squeezed Kori’s hip then walked across the kitchen to Roy’s side. He kissed his cheek before taking a seat next to him. “How’d you sleep? Your snoring woke us this morning, you know.”

“I don’t snore.”

“You do too,” Kori laughed. She stayed seated on the counter, too comfortable to move.

“I do _not._ ”

Jason rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.”

Kori hummed, but there was a glint in her eyes. The mischief was gone, replaced with, well Jason wasn’t sure what exactly that was. He could honestly say he’d never seen that look from Kori before.

“What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours, princess?”

“I had… a thought.” Her hesitation surprised Jason too. Rarely had he seen their alien girlfriend hesitate. “But it’s not something we should discuss with little ears in the next room.”

That intrigued him even more.

“Is it a kinky thought?” Roy smiled and whispered.

“No,” Kori said, “but I suppose kinks could be part of it.”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Okay, now I _gotta_ know what you’re thinking.”

Kori hopped off the counter, crossed the kitchen, and pat Roy’s cheek. “Patience, my love. We can all speak of it tonight when Lian is in bed.”

“Or when she inevitably takes a nap this afternoon because you guys fed her too much sugar and she’s gonna crash because of it.”

“Hey, the kid wanted pancakes. Have you tried saying no to that face?” Jason asked defensively.

With her hand still on his cheek, Roy turned his head to look at him. He opened his mouth, thought about it for a second, then relented. “Yeah, okay. Fair point. She’s impossible to say no to.” He looked back at Kori, curiosity in his eyes. “Can we talk about it then?”

“Sure.” She pat his cheek, gave him a brief kiss, then left the room.

Roy looked back at Jason and said, “Do you have any--”

“Not a clue, man.”

“So we’ll just--”

“Have to wait until Lian passes out.”

“Why do you think she wouldn’t--”

“Beats the hell out of me.”

They both sighed. 

Roy took another bite of his pancakes and moaned. “Damn these are good, babe.”

Jason smirked. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Joyfire so much and I've been thinking about writing something for them for ages, so I finally did it because they deserve to be happy dammit.


End file.
